gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Pyramid/In Popular Culture
In the 1976 episode of the sketch comedy show SCTV called "Crosswords" Pyramid was spoofed as The $211,000 Triangle. In the 1979 episode of the short-lived children's show The New Soupy Sales Show, Soupy is getting ready to tape an episode of The $20,000 Pyramid when Pookie the Lion get a call to be a contestant on the same show. Former host the late Dick Clark makes an appearance as well. In the 1984 film Splash (not to be confused with the short-lived 2013 ABC reality competition show of the same name) a brief clip of Pyramid can be seen played on TV. In the 1986 film Howard the Duck, a opening scene when watching TV, Howard comes across a brief spoof of Pyramid as The $64,000 Pyramid. On a 1988 episode of Muppet Babies called "The House That Muppets Built", baby Kermit and baby Miss Piggy appear on a parody of this game show called The 25,000 Dollhouse Pyramid. As the announcer is introduced to the game and its host the late Dick Clark (which reused footage from an actual episode of The $25,000 Pyramid, but with the dollar sign censored out in its references), baby Miss Piggy says that "We must be on American Bandstand!" 25,000_Dollhouse_Pyramid.png 25,000_Dollhouse_Pyramid_Set.png Piggykermitpyramidset.png Piggypyramidset.jpg In the 1988 film Rain Man, it featured a clip of Pyramid on TV in the Hotel scene. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Other game show clips that were featured in the film were: Sale of the Century, Wheel of Fortune and its sister show Jeopardy! A sketch from the short-lived 1990-91 series called The Higgins Boys & Gruber spoofed the show as The $99,000 Pyramid. In a 1990 episode of the short-lived cartoon series Rick Moranis in Gravedale High (or Gravedale High) called "Fear of Flying" Cleofatra (parody of the historic queen of the Nile "Cleopatra" who was voiced by Ricki Lake) was briefly watching The 25,000 Year Old Pyramid which was hosted by Dick Sarcophagus (a parody of the late Dick Clark) on her pyramid-shaped TV featuring two mummy contestants. Gravedale_High_1.png Gravedale_High_2.png Gravedale_High_3.png In the 1991 film Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead a clip of Pyramid was seen in the living room on TV. DTMTBSD Pyramid scene 1.png DTMTBSD_Pyramid_scene_2.png ADDITIONAL NOTE: Other game shows that were featured in the film include Win, Lose or Draw and Hollywood Squares (Davidson). In 1992, The $100,000 Pyramid was given homage in a season 3 episode of In Living Color where Jim Carrey portrayed Dick Clark as the host. In this segment, Tom & Tom, the brothers brothers (played by Keenan Ivory Wayans and Damon Wayans) played with contestants. The contestant partners fail during the main game, which automatically sends the brothers to the Winner's Circle. They also manage to win $100,000 in the end. ADDITIONAL NOTE: The timer cue is used in this segment. In 1992, a rap song by Dr. Dre called The $20 Sack Pyramid references the show as it was featured in one of his albums called "The Chronic". In the January 2, 1993 episode of the short-lived sketch comedy show called The State features a skit called The $7,000 Pyramid where legendary punk rocker Sid Vicious along with his main squeeze named Nancy competed. In the September 14, 1993 episode of Animaniacs called "Win Big", the show was briefly spoofed as The $10,000 Pile of Mud on Pinky and The Brain's TV. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Other game shows that were spoofed in the episode were: Wheel of Misfortune (Wheel of Fortune) and Gyp-Parody (Jeopardy!) An October 22, 1993 episode of the live-action science show for kids Bill Nye the Science Guy Season 1 episode "Digestion" parodied the show as The Food Pyramid with Johnny Digest. Bill_Nye_The_Science_Guy_The_Food_Pyramid.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_with_Johnny_Digest.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_Johnny_Digest.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_Food_Pyramid_Categories_1.png Bill_Nye_the_Science_Guy_Food_Pyramid_Catergories_2.png In the 1995 film Nick of Time, a clip of Pyramid was played in the hotel room of Eleanor Grant. In the 1996 episode of the Nicktoon series Rocko's Modern Life called "Heff in a Handbasket", Heffer goes on a game show called Triple 6. The third round is Pyramid as a hooded-like devil guy named Peaches was Heffer's partner/clue-giver as of which he fails to get him to say the word "Pizza" in under 30 seconds. Triple_6_Pyramid_Spoof_1.png Triple_6_Pyramid_Spoof_2.png NOTES: The title of this episode is a spoof of the term "Hell in a Handbasket". Other classic game shows that were parodied in this episode were Jeopardy!, Family Feud and Wheel of Fortune. MADtv spoofed Pyramid twice, the first spoof was in 1997 titled the Ebonics Pyramid, hosted by LL Cool J (played by Aries Spears) and with Gangsta playing, $25,000 was the top prize in the Winner' Circle. 19 years later, another spoof of Pyramid was on the short-lived 2016 The CW reboot based on the current Strahan version was titled as The $100K Pyramid hosted by Michael Strahan (played by Jeremy D. Howard) A 1998 episode of Histeria! called "Really Oldies But Goodies" spoofed the show as The Great Egyptian Pyramid. In the 1999 video game Gex 3: Deep Cover Gecko for the PS1, N64 and Game Boy Color (retitled as Gex: Deep Pocket Gecko). In the level "Tut TV", a sign that reads "For Sale $20,000.00 Pyramid" inside the pyramid is a reference of the title "The $20,000 Pyramid". A 1999 episode of That '70s Show (originally December 16, 1999) called "Sleepover", in one of Eric Forman's dream sequences, The $20,000 Pyramid was briefly spoofed as The $20,000 Virgin Octagon. The_$20,000_Virgin_Octagon.png The_$20,000_Virgin_Octagon_gameplay.png In the 2000 comedy film Lucky Numbers when Russ Richards (played by John Travolta) shuts the door at Dick Simmon's (played by Ed O'Neill) office, a brief clip of The New $25,000 Pyramid can be briefly seen on one of the three television screens on the left side. Additionally, that same clip can also be seen when Crystal Latroy (played by Lisa Kudrow) enters Simmon's office. Lucky_Numbers_Pyramid_Scene_1.png Lucky_Numbers_Pyramid_Scene_2.png Lucky_Numbers_Pyramid_Scene_3.png Lucky_Numbers_Pyamid_Scene_4.png In the 2001 Biographical film Riding in Cars with Boys, a brief clip of Pyramid can be seen at Shirley Perro-Hasek's (played by Rosie Perez) tv at her mobile home. ADDITIONAL NOTE: This was based on the 1990 book called Riding in Cars with Boys: Confessions of a Bad Girl Who Makes Good by Beverly Donofrio. The Simpsons has a few references to Pyramid, On a May 4, 2003 episode called "Old-Yeller Belly", after the initial debut of the Donny Osmond version, both Santa's Little Helper and a generic blonde female contestant appear in the Winner's circle. Slh1.jpg Slh2.jpg 17884383 1705284266165129 5567459880304511783 n-1-.jpg In a 2019 episode called "I Want You (She's So Heavy)", another reference of Pyramid features Homer and Marge in the Winner's Circle describing him the clue "Things a couch would say" was briefly referenced as a couch gag opening of the show. The Simpsons I Want You Pyramid Gag.png The Simpsons I Want You Pyramid Gag 2.png On a October 30, 2003 episode of the short-lived prank comedy show on The WB called The Jamie Kennedy Experiment, Both Jamie Kennedy (disguised as a goth rocker) and Carmen Electra appear on a game show called Rock-N-Roll Pyramid hosted by Donny Osmond as they prank one of the contestants. On a 2004 episode of Friends called "The One Where the Stripper Cries", Joey becomes a contestant on Pyramid hosted by Donny Osmond. In 2005, Comcast (or "It's Comcastic!") has spoof commercials of The $20,000 Pyramid, it was mostly during the Winner's Circle bonus round with Loretta Swit of M*A*S*H fame. Things)That_Are_Good.png Things_That_Are_Great.png Things_That_Should_Be_Removed.png Things_That_You_Send.png Things_You'd_Give_Your_Right_Arm_For.png Things_That_Are_Comcastic.png 1-888-Comcast.png Comcast.png It's_Comcastic!.png COMCAST - Pyramid It's Comcastic! Robot Chicken has spoofed Pyramid three times; the first was in "Badunkadunk" (2005) where The Hulk appears on the show. In the episode "Star Wars Episode II" (2008) Ackbar appears on the show. In the episode "The Curious Case of The Box" (2011) it was also briefly spoofed. However, its set was sort of similar to the '70s version of Password. Hulk_on_Pyramid.png Robot_Chicken_Ackbar_on_Pyramid.png Robot_Chicken_Pyramid_Spoof_1.png Robot_Chicken_Pyramid_Spoof_2.png Robot_Chicken_Pyramid_Spoof_3.png In a 2005 episode of The King of Queens called "Gym Neighbors", a clip of The $20,000 Pyramid featuring Jerry Stiller (who plays Arthur Spooner on the show) can be seen playing on TV. The_King_of_Queens_Pyramid_scene.png The_King_of_Queens_Pyramid_scene_2.png In 2005, Pyramid was briefly mentioned in an I Love the 80s 3-D 1982 episode. In 2006, Pyramid was ranked number #9 as one of The 50 Greatest Game Shows of All Time this special was hosted by Bil Dwyer. In a 2006 episode of American Dad! called "Rough Trade", Stan briefly watches an episode of The $100,000 Pyramid on TV and continually asks questions in the same format as the show. AD_Rough_Trade_Pyramid_1.png AD_Rough_Trade_Pyramid_2.png On an April 22, 2007 episode of The Sopranos called "Remember When", Junior Soprano (played by Dominic Chianese) watches a clip of The $25,000 Pyramid on TV. On a November 18, 2007 episode of Family Guy called "Padre de Familia", Peter takes his naturalization test in a style that was identical to the "Winner's Circle" bonus round. Dick Clark makes an appearance (when Peter fails the test) in order to prompt him with better clues that would have led to the correct answer. Everyone engages in banter as the theme music plays. Family_Guy_Padre_de_Familia_P1.png Family_Guy_Padre_de_Familia_P2.png Family_Guy_Padre_de_Familia_P3.png In the pilot of the short-lived period and relationship drama Swingtown (originally June 5, 2008) Trina Decker (played by Lana Parrilla) is smoking a cigarette while watching Tony Randall giving clues to his partner in the winner's circle on The $10,000 Pyramid. In a 2008 episode of Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy (originally September 8, 2008), a dog and his human partner fail at The $25,000 Pyramid. The dog barks out clues, but the human does not understand what he's trying to say. Time runs out and the answer turns out to be blender, in which the dog then yelled out loud, "IT WAS BLENDER YOU A**HOLE! BLENDER! Dumba**." The host in this segment sounds and looks a lot like Dick Clark, but no names of the host are mentioned. In the 2009 Oscar-winning drama film Precious. Mary Jones (played by Mo'Nique-Imes Jackson) dances as she watches an episode of The $100,000 Pyramid (Clark) on tv. ADDITIONAL NOTES: The film is also called Precious: Base on Nol by Saf/''Precious: Based on the Novel 'Push' by Sapphire''. The film was adapted on the 1996 novel called Push by Sapphire. Mo'Nique was the host of the self-titled Mo'Nique's Fat Chance on Oxygen, hosted the pilot for a revival of Queen for a Day on Lifetime and has appeard as a contestant on Celebrity Family Feud with Al Roker and Family Feud with Steve Harvey. In the 2012 Drama/Romance film Big Miracle as Adam Carlson (played by John Krasinski) stars to edit his news segment in the editing room, a brief clip of an episode of The $20,000 Pyramid with both of the intro and Winner's Circle bonus round can be seen on one of the multiple televisions in the room on the left side. Big_Miracle_Pyramid_1.png Big_Miracle_Pyramid_2.png Big_Miracle_Pyramid_0.png Big_Miracle_Pyramid_Win.png Big_Miracle_Pyramid_$20,000_Win.png Big_Miracle_Pyramid_3.png In 2013, Pyramid was ranked by TV Guide as one of "The 60 Greatest Game Shows of All-Time". In a 2014 episode of the short-lived revival of The Queen Latifah Show, Queen Latifah and actress Kristen Bell try to climb the Winner's Circle of The $10,000 Pyramid with John Davidson (who previously hosted The $100,000 Pyramid in 1991) as host. The Goldbergs referenced Pyramid twice. On a January 20, 2016 episode called "Double Dare", a brief clip of the opening from The $25,000 Pyramid can be seen playing in the montage. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Other game shows that were seen in the montage are: Wheel of Fortune, Jeopardy!, The Newlywed Game and of course Double Dare. In a 2019 episode called "I Lost on Jeopardy!", a clip was shown as "The $20,000 Pyramid" in the opening montage of the episode. ADDITIONAL NOTE: Other game shows that were seen in the montage are: The New Newlywed Game, Wheel of Fortune, The Joker's Wild, Tic Tac Dough (Martindale), Family Feud (Dawson), Press Your Luck and of course Jeopardy!. On a October 4, 2016 episode of Halt and Catch Fire called "You Are Not Safe" Cameron Howe (played by Mackenzie Davis) is briefly watching an episode of The $25,000 Pyramid on tv while eating a box a Life cereal on the couch but as a mosquito lands on the screen, it briefly flies away. Halt_and_Catch_Fire_Pyramid_1.png Halt_and_Catch_Fire_Pyramid_2.png Halt_and_Catch_Fire_Pyramid_3.png Halt_and_Catch_Fire_Pyramid_4.png Category:Pyramid Category:In Popular Culture